The Werewolf Transmutation
by MariaAlbina
Summary: Takes place during the Werewolf Transformation. Sheldon isn't himself and only Amy can help him. Oneshot.


"Sheldon plays bongos at his girlfriend's apartment."

Amy abruptly awoke to the sound of bongos playing outside her apartment door and her boyfriend's voice. She quickly reached for her glasses before sliding them up her nose and getting out of her comfortable bed. Hurrying to grab her robe and pull it over her, she exited her room and opened the front door to see Sheldon still banging away on his bongos as he sat on the floor, his back to the wall beside her door.

"Sheldon, what are you doing?" _Is this some type of musical booty call?_

Sheldon gave her that toothy grin she always melted at before he got to his feet, still holding the bongos in his hand.

"Come on, Amy. Play the bongos with me."

He let himself in and Amy shook her head as she closed the door.

"Sheldon, it's almost midnight. What's going on?" He was acting so strange. Like he was transforming into someone she didn't recognize. Almost like a werewolf.

"I'm embracing life," he nearly yelled a little too enthusiastic for this time of day.

"Is this because you still haven't gotten your hair cut?" She watched him sit down on the couch with his bongos and create a fast-paced beat that sounded like they should have been around a fire in Hawaii with woman in nothing but bikinis and flowers dancing around them.

He smiled brightly at her. "I've realized I need to have a little fun and stop worrying about every little thing."

Amy grinned at this as she sat a bit closer to her seemingly carefree boyfriend as she rested her clasped hands in her lap. "What kind of fun?"

Sheldon stopped his bongo playing and looked over at Amy who was grinning at him.

Amy didn't know if he had the same thing in mind or was just extremely tired, because he mimicked her smile as his eyes found hers.

She sucked in a breath, expecting him to make a move and all she got was him letting out an excited yell before he went back to his bongos.

Groaning, Amy snatched them from his hold and stood.

"Hey!"

"You need sleep, Sheldon. Why don't you come into my room and we can do just that."

He thought a moment before shaking his head. "I will just take the couch."

Frowning, she tried again. "It's no problem, really. My bed has plenty of room."

Sheldon grabbed the pillow beside him and moved over before laying his head on the opposite side of the couch. Sighing, she placed the bongos down and grabbed the blanket draped over the back and placed it over him.

She already knew he wouldn't join her in the bedroom, but that didn't mean she couldn't at least try.

She watched for a moment as he released a heavy sigh, sleep quickly evading him.

Walking back into her room, she took her robe off and dropped it lazily on the floor before slipping back into bed. She rolled over to her side and let a hand slip under the pillow as she closed her eyes and let sleep take over.

Sheldon woke up less than twenty minutes later from what felt like growing pains. Slowly sitting up he stretched his legs to see his thighs were looking a lot thicker than they did earlier that day.

He reached down to pull his pajama pant legs up and gasped when he noticed the dark, thick hairs on his knuckles.

Quickly, he stood and groaned as his shoulders hunched. Looking around, he realized where he was and that his girlfriend was sleeping in the next room.

Deciding he needed to see for himself what was happening, he made his way to the bathroom and his reflection was nothing less than shocking.

He blinked profusely as he tried to make out what he was looking at in the mirror. Then as he looked down, he was stunned to see another part of him was growing.

Curious, he lowered his hand and dipped his hand inside his pajama pants and briefs and touched himself before he a strangled moan ripped through him. His eyes closed and his head tipped back, pictures of his girlfriend clouding his mind.

No matter how much he pumped himself in his hand he was getting nowhere.

Fortunately, after nearly ten minutes of no release, he knew there was only one person that could help him.

Remembering that Amy was not far, he quickly halted his actions and without another thought, made his way to find the source of his sexual frustrations.

* * *

Amy groaned half asleep as she heard huffs and moans coming from the bathroom. Deciding it was just Sheldon working the kinks in his neck after sleeping on her couch, she ignored it. That was until she heard three simple knocks on her door.

She waited patiently to hear the next two rounds of knocks following her name, but they never came.

Worried he was hurt, she quickly got out of bed and not bothering with her robe, opened the door.

A shrill shriek rang through the apartment at the sight of what looked almost like her boyfriend.

His body was at least three times more muscular than it was less than an hour ago. His pajamas were ripped in every angle, his canines were sharper, he had hair on his knuckles and a five o'clock shadow that really worked for him. For a werewolf, he was pretty sexy.

"Amy," he sighed breathlessly and her green orbs caught his blue.

It was definitely her Sheldon.

She quickly stepped back as she watched him make his way toward her slightly hunched over.

Amy had never been so turned on and terrified in her entire life.

"What do you want?" Her eyes dragged from his scruffy face to his muscular thighs before they snapped back up to the evident arousal in his pants. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't bring herself to look away.

She hit her back against her bedroom wall and the moment she felt his hot breath against her ear, she snapped her eyes shut, terrified of what this crazed wolf-man was capable of.

"I can't deny it any longer."

She felt like her head was swimming when his teeth grazed her earlobe and she suddenly lost all Will Power.

He grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head with one hand as his other began to unbutton her nightgown; his lips grazing her jawline.

"Isn't this what you want, Amy?" His hot breath caused a shiver to run down her spine, rendering her speechless.

When he had got the four buttons undone, he pushed it off her shoulder and peppered her flesh with soft kisses before making his way to her neck and then up to her jawline once again. She felt her knees grow weak at the feeling of his scruff against her smooth skin.

He halted his movements when he heard her mumble something and pulled his face to look at hers. Their eyes locked and she could see his once sky blue eyes darken with desire. "What was that?"

"I want you to kiss me."

His lop-sided smile was no match for Amy and she could feel her panties moisten right then and there.

He wasted no time in claiming her lips and she groaned as the combination of his lips sucking her bottom one while his hand ran down her side to her hip.

"Please," he muttered against her lips. "I can't get rid of this." Amy's furrowed brows was enough to make her question known. He released her hands and took one of hers before trailing it over the bulge in his ripped pajama pants. She gasped and Sheldon took the initiative to let his tongue slip between her lips. "Please. Help me. I need you. All of you."

Before Amy could answer he moved his hand from on top of hers and ripped her nightgown open with one simple pull, learning a gasp from his vixen.

Amy was nothing less than aroused.

He studied her body as he had left her in nothing but her black panties.

She watched him rip his own shirt off and she gasped at the taut muscles in his arms and chest.

He quickly stepped out of his pajama pants and briefs and Amy sucked in a deep breath as she stared at the size of his cock.

Sheldon noticed where her eyes were and couldn't help the proud grin on his face before he moved his hands around to her ass and cupped her cheeks, before pulling her crotch against his own.

Amy responded in earnest this time as she took hold of his strong biceps, and dug her nails into his flesh as she welcomed his tongue that was thrusting inside her mouth.

Moans soon filled her room from both parties. She loved the feeling of Sheldon's facial hair against her face and wondered what it would feel like on other parts of her body. She shivered at the thought and Sheldon noticed.

He pulled his face from hers and stared into her eyes as his hands were still filled with her cheeks.

"I can't wait for you to give in."

"Then just take me already."

Amy didn't notice when he had taken off her panties and how they ended up across the room, though she was well aware of Sheldon picking her up and pressing her against the wall once again. She wrapped her legs around his hips and released a piercing moan as he swiftly penetrate her.

His hands moved under her thighs and held her in place as he began to thrust in and out, causing Amy to dig her nails into his shoulders and bite her bottom lip before throwing her head back and causing it to hit the wall. The pleasure surely out weighed any pain

"Oh fuck, Sheldon. Yes!"

"Amy.. Oh, Amy." He buried his face in the crook of her neck as he continued to pump himself inside her.

"Don't stop. Please, don't stop." She moved her hands to his back and her nails raked up and down his skin repeatedly.

Sheldon felt himself on the edge and slowed down his thrusts to give Amy time. It seemed at first all he wanted was to give himself relief, but the sounds of Amy's moans and pleads were enough to keep him going; He never wanted to stop hearing these cries of pleasure from her.

When he felt Amy's walls clench around him, he picked his head up to see her mouth drop open and her body shake against him as she came over the edge.

Sheldon began to thrust faster to allow himself to feel that same rush of ecstasy, and within seconds he was coming hard inside of her.

"Good Lord!"

His knees began to shake as he put his hands out on the wall behind her to steady himself.

When Amy's breathing began to return to normal, she slowly opened her eyes and gasped softly.

He was Sheldon again.

She felt him slowly lower her to her feet, though she held onto his shoulders even after she was safely on the ground.

She noticed the look on his face. He looked shy and maybe, even ashamed? She reached her hand up and softly caressed his once again smooth face to make him look at her.

He did and she gave a bright grin which he couldn't help but mimic.

She watched him slowly lower his head to hers and she parted her lips slightly to welcome the kiss.

Unfortunately, it never came as Amy found herself awake in her bed, with the need for Gerard. Groaning at the realization that it wasn't real, (How she could think her boyfriend would actually turn into a sex-crazed werewolf, she didn't know) she couldn't help the wide grin that followed as she envisioned him taking control and marking her as his.

Suddenly it dawned on her that Sheldon was sleeping in her living room and if she wanted to have a little alone time with her toothbrush, he would need to get out so his Vulcan hearing wasn't put to use on her.

As she sat up, she knew she needed to call Leonard.

**So yeah, that was a little weird,****(but hopefully sexy) one-shot I had in my mind. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are greatly appreciated!  
**


End file.
